obliviashipping complicated
by Benandsummership
Summary: this is a songfic about obliviashipping i was listning to the song then had this idea hope you all like it :3


p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Complicated ~ obliviashipping songfic/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I do not own pokemon/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Chill out! What'cha yellin for? Lay back! It's all been done before./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Summer and ben stared going out a couple of months ago but recently summer started to ntice a big change in ben's personality, he was starting to shout a lot too./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""there is nothing wrong with how im acting!" Ben shouted at something summer said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""ben! Chill out there is no need to yell I was just trying to look out fo you," summer replied, she was actually really upset inside but would not let it show./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""well sorry that im not exactly the same as when we were kids!" Ben shouted louder/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""just lay back, im heading out..." Summer said quietly before wlking out of the room./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And if you could only let it be, you will see/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""why is he acting like this? Cant he see that he is making people uset?" Summer was talking to herslf taking a random walk about, she jut could nt see why ben ws acting like this./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I like you the way you are when we're, driving in your car/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She startedf to think about ben when they were just friends, she liked him way more back then over how she did now. She thought back to/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"the day there were in his car the day he asked her out, how she regretted it now.../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And you're talking to me one on one but you've become/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"They were just chatting like normal friends along the way, summer was curios about where en ws taking her "ben can you pretty please tell me where we are going?" Summer asked for the 100th time./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""sorrys sums, you will know when we get there," he luaghed as she puted. ~/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""and now look at him," summer said to hersef thinking of him now./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Somebody else 'round everyone else watchin' your back like you can't relax/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"All of their friends have noticed this aswell, they would often call summer and ask how he was doing, he is never hving fun always watching ike he cant relax, even around summer and the others./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You're tryin' t be cool you look like a fool to me/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He is starting o stay out late and act cool but he didn't realise that he seemed like a compleate fool to summer, his friends and rands family. Why could he not just bcome normal just like when they were taking car of olivia?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""*sigh* well its probably best if I head back..." Summer said as she turned around./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tell me why do you have and go make things so complicated?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Why did he have to go and make this realationship complicated? Everything was fi e till a couple of weeks ago when he was starting to act so so... so fake, summer was going to find out wy if it killed her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I see the way you're acting like someonelse gets me frustrated/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Just before walking back inside summer just noticed how frustrated she makes him now why is he acting like something he is nt? She decided its best to just wait for a bit more and give him one last chance/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""lets hope this is the right choie..." She muttered as she sepped in./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn I into/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She was not going to like this party if he started to act all crazy again, she hated it he would fall crawl break and take its hard t believe he is a ranger its like he was turned into a beast./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Honstey promise me im never gonna see you fke it no, no, no/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It was getting to the point that she was starting to lose faith in him, if he evr fakes being honest arceus knows what she will do she jut hopes he never does.../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You come over unannounced dressed up like you're something else/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Wen ever he comes over h never says he Is coming and always dresses way too weird 'ben why are you acting so weird' she still thinks that she asked him and all she got was a shout in return./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""has drkrai found ben or am I just a bad girlfriend?" Summer asked herself she hoped this would fade but she really thought she was the cuase of why ben was acting like this./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Where you are and where you sat, you see you're making me/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He would sit next to her with a big smile, the very smile that made her fall for him, but now he always sits opposite her at the other side of the room. She was getting rally upset about this thinking more and more she was a bad girlfriend, it ws better off just staying as friends./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Laugh out when you strike a pose take off all your preppy clothes/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Bens ranger pose used to the best, the way he so easily backflipped it jut made summer like him but now, its just lazy and cocky acting like he is the best person in the world./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And he kept getting in trouble because prof. Hastings told him to stop wearing his clothes funny, it was weird for everyone but ben hiself./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You know you're not fooling anyone when you become/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"As ben drove his car to the party place, summer just rolled her eyes at the new flame stickers, who do you think your fooling? No one believes this is really you. Ben wpuld usally alk to her and make her happy now, she just wanted to get this all over with./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Somebody else 'round everyone else watchin' your back like you can't relax/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"When they got there he started doing what he normal does, this time summer could not hold it in, she walked over to him achieving a weird look./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""ok why do you always act different? You are not the ben that I fell in love with you never relax anymore and everyone is getting concered/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"you have changed for the worse!" She shouted at him, he had a shocked look on his face./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'that is not like summer at all!' He just stood there not doing anything at this sudden change of mood./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tryin' to be cool you loo like a fool to me/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""you think by doing all this rubbish you are being cool but the truth is you have become nothing but a fool to me!" Summer started again after the silence, ben started to think that something was up like she was ill or something summer never shouted./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tell me why do you have to and make things s complicated?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""you never act like yourself so tell me, why in oblivia did you just have to go and make this whole ting complicated?" Summer was not gonna stop anytime soon it was bad enough when he totally ignored rands warning./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""summer I-" he started./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""ben f your gnna start don't yu dare,."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated life's like this, you/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""you not acting like who you really are, who made meand everbody else like you, its cuasing a lot of frustration!" Ben just looked to the ground hopingshe would stop soon he hated her like tis./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""and I think... if you won't stop acting like a baby its best if we never see each other agin we were better ofdf as friends these past few weeks have just filled m with regret..." Summer said quietly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"At these words his eyes widened as he looked up, his lips moved but he cold not say anything./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Honesty promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it no, no, no/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""but atleast promise me that you will never fake honesty in your new fake life..." She said as she startd to walk away./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She stopped just before the door, looking over her shoulder she shook her head at him and walked out./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Chill out, what you yellin' for? Lay bck, it's ll been done before./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Summer took a long walk, she was of course happy that she managed to do that, but at the same time sad. Ben was her best friends form as long as she could remembe but also her first love... she felt horrible./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And if you could let it be you will see/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She was starting to think of him again, seeing how he was and what he had become./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Smebody else 'round evryone else you're watchin' your back like you can't relax./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I wish he could tell me if something was wrong instead of acting like someone he is not, arceus am I a bad girlfriend..." She sat on a nearby bench and started to think about how hehas changed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You're tryin; to be cool you look like a fool to me, to me/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It all started when he started weraing those silly 'cool boy' clothes "ha 'cool' hey, more like wear me become a jerk and make your girlfriend realise y rnot who you were clothes."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Wy d you have to go and make this so complicated? I se the way you're/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"If someone made him wera those then she had made one more enemy than she can take, she sarted to slowly walk back to rands house./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated life's like this, yu/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"When she got back she smiled at rand but he could see right through her he was like a father to her, "you ok sums? What happened?" He said with a tint of frustraintion from seeing her like this./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""rand, im fine don't worry" but of course ukelele ichu knew and played music giving it away, he did not know he was concered forhis friend./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And you fll and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He had an angered expression, "it's ben isn't it? He finally did it. When im donr he won't be able o walk!" He shouted, summer flinched./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I think healready forgot to walk.." Summer said quietly, rand realized what hppened./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Honest promise me I'm never fgonn see you fake it no, no/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""summer, promise me, if you ever have trouble just cometo me ok?" Summer nodded her head and walked up to her room./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'why is my life so complicated right now?' Summer thought as she landed face first on her bed. She started to miss ben but knew it was fr the better good, unlike going ou with him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated life's like this, you/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Summer let all her frustration melt away by listning to her partner's lovely song. Pichu never failed to make her happy again after a long hard day of work./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""thanks ukes, you're the only friend I need..." Summer gently said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Pichu curled up in a ball next to summer, she smiled at the small mouse pokemon he was all she needed right? Ben was no longer important, not like he was going to change anytime soon./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Honesty promise me i'm never gonna find you fake it/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""goodnight pichu," summer said and turned out the light./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""pichu,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No, no, no/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'what have I done? The whole reason I acted like tht was to impress summer and now...'/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ben just wish he could tell summer why he acted like how he did./p 


End file.
